Good Bye
by Mousoukyu
Summary: Longtemps que j'y pensais. Je n'étais pas pour toi, j'étais dangereux. Je devais te quitter. (UA) -Pas sûr que le résumé soit intéressant, mais bon...!- Court texte.


**Auteur:** Mousoukyu

**Titre:** Good Bye.

**Pairing :** Naruto X Sasuke

**Résumé :** Longtemps que j'y pensais. Je n'étais pas pour toi, j'étais dangereux. Je devais te quitter. (UA)

**Genre :** Drame - Romance (Je suppose)

**Note :** C'était un simple texte triste qui me trottait dans la tête à une heure du matin. Il n'y a pas vraiment de début ni de fin, c'est juste comme ça. Un texte à interpréter comme on veut, changer les personnages, les points de vue. C'est juste quelque chose de triste à partager :)

**Note 2 :** S'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! J'ai la flemme de faire une trente-douzième lecture x)

Good Bye.

Je te voyais, anxieux et aux aguets, ton regard parcourant sans arrêt les alentours. Tu attendais quelqu'un. Tu m'attendais, moi. Dans cette place banale et ennuyante à mourir mais dans laquelle la vie semblait toujours plus simple à vivre, à tes côtés.  
Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que j'aurai dû me trouver en face de toi.  
Mais je l'avais décidé il y a quelque temps, après avoir durement réfléchi. Je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Non pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais que je ne pouvais simplement pas.

C'était comme ça, je te causerais plus de mal que de bien, je ne suis pas la fréquentation que tu eus toujours rêvé d'avoir. Je ne suis pas ce qu'il faut aimé. Je ne suis rien et personne ne doit éprouver ces sentiments aussi purs que l'amour à mon égard. Ainsi, c'était notre dernière rencontre, je rompais tout aujourd'hui. Moi, le monstre.  
C'est étrange comme décision, contradictoire. Car moi, je t'aime plus que mon âme ne puisse le supporter. Mon cœur qui ne s'arrêtera jamais de battre pour ces yeux douloureux que sont les tiens. Mais tellement parfaits...  
Cependant, je ne peux continuer à agir à tes côtés comme si ne n'étais pas ce que je suis. Tu ne mérites pas un abruti comme moi. Et je me fiche de tes arguments pour que je reste avec toi, je me fiche de tes supplications qui seront sans doute dignes d'une ignoble comédie romantique. Tu aurais beau répéter que tu aimes et accepte ce que je suis, la réponse resterait la même : Moi, non.  
Car la douleur de ta mort serait bien plus douloureuse que tout. Et je souhaite à tout prix éviter un tel désastre. S'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses...  
Ton regard croise bientôt le mien et ma respiration se coupe alors que l'espoir vient vibrer dans ton cœur, se réfléchissant sur ton visage fin. Je m'excuse de devoir te retirer cela, un sentiment qui te rend si beau. Je m'en veux tellement d'être ce que je suis, si tu savais...  
L'angoisse vient brûler dans mon sang à son tour, durement lié à la peur de te quitter, m'arrachant un sanglot difficilement retenu. Mes doigts tremblent dans mes poches, si ce n'est mon corps entier, lourd et fatigué sous cette pluie gelée.  
Mes épaules voûtées, j'ai l'impression de mourir sous ton regard qui me sonde. Une délicieuse sensation que d'attirer ton attention, mais la plus horrible de part la cruauté de ma situation. Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, c'est de ma faute.  
Je te vois avancé en ma direction, et je panique. Ne viens pas! Je recule soudainement, ta réaction perdue et souffrante se peignant rapidement sur tes traits.  
Pardon, pardon, pardon. C'est tellement dur. Je t'aime, putain.  
Je ferme brusquement les yeux lorsque je vois les tiens s'embuer afin de rompre tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous, et me détourne de toi. Mon cœur a l'air de ne plus vouloir battre normalement, s'arrêtant pour s'emballer un peu plus avant de rater des battements, maltraitant ma respiration qui me fait de plus en plus mal.  
Les dents serrées, la gorge nouée et le ventre menaçant de régurgiter le peu de nourriture que j'avais su avaler, je fais un pas en arrière, m'éloignant du futur que l'on aurait pu avoir. Si seulement je n'avais pas été con.  
Et je pars. Mon nom crié par ta voix, comme un écho déchirant et vide.  
Ça fait mal...

Ahlala, je m'étais promis de ne jamais écrire des textes comme ça xD En tout cas, je ne trouve pas ça forcément bien écrit mais bon, ça reste une histoire après tout :)


End file.
